


bad days

by fagNE



Category: Commentary crew, The eboys - Fandom, eboys - Fandom
Genre: Fluffy, Gen, Good Friends, Hurt and comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, james is nervous and the boys love him so much, james marriott needs a hug, sensory issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fagNE/pseuds/fagNE
Summary: James marriott has sensory issues and he badly tries to hide them from his friends but they are sweethearts and help him anyway.
Relationships: Alex Elmslie & James Marriott, George Andrew & James Marriott, No Romantic Relationship(s), Will Lenney & James Marriott
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	bad days

James wasn’t very open about his issues, he hated being viewed as less then or anything by his friends. but today he was really struggling with everything and he was honestly dreading shooting the video today. not that James didn’t love his friends, they were just very touchy people and he felt like he was gonna melt if someone touched him. 

the car ride felt to short and he dreaded going inside but alas he knocked on Alex and George’s flat door. god he was overwhelmed already.

*

“Hey Jimbo!” Will said excitedly swinging his arms around the taller boy as soon as he opened the door, James flinched and tried not to push Will off of him. “How are you big lad?”

“I-I’m good,” James stuttered distracted by Wills arms around him, he was dying he thought, “Is everyone ready to film?” he asked moving away from will to sit on the couch.

“Oh yeah, George just went off to get his bandana from the wash he’ll be just a second.” Will replied following James and sitting next to him. 

“Oh hey James ! welcome in you excited !” Alex said entering the room.

“Totally!” James said back with fake enthusiasm, he was dreading today’s video more now with how loud everyone was being.

*

recording was awful, but he did his best to put on his best mask and continue with the show. after they ended james tried to hurry out but the rest insisted he stayed and enjoy a celebratory drink. he had no excuse to deny but he knew drinking would make them more touchy and him feel so much worse.

a few drinks in James had dodged everyone’s advances multiple times, but then Alex leaned on to him while fighting with George and it set James off the rails. he pushed the smaller man off and fell into a ball on the floor crying. his face burned with embarrassment as he was balling on the floor. 

everything seemed brighter on the floor and it seemed so much louder. 

“Fuck James mate, can you hear, me are you okay?” George said worried as he crouched near James, he moved his hand to James shoulder and James flinched and let out a yell. “James i’m sorry buddy come back to us,” George said stepping back from James.

“i-i,” James couldn’t force himself to say much, “it’s loud-d” he stuttered out covering his ears his tears stopping but still piling in his eyes clouding his vision.

Alex rushed to turn off the television and he moved next to James, “Jim we wanna help you man, what’s wrong?” 

“m’jus overwhelmed,” he said quietly, he was slowly rocking. “need my bag p-please.” 

Alex looked over at Will who the rushed to grab his bag and bring it to him. “cheers will” Alex said handing the bag to James, “here you go bubs.” 

James clutched the bag for dear life and pulled out a raggedy looking stuffed bear he held it close and stroked the bears fur to calm himself down, he was so nervous, he hated the feeling of his friends eyes watching him so closely. he started crying more he hated this so much, he hated throwing a fit he hated how he worried his friends. James clutched his teddy closer and squeezed his eyes shut.

“m sorry , i just needa go home.” James said not looking at his friends instead focusing on the floor as he stood up awkwardly, he hated his issues so much how stupid they made him look and how it was even worse cuz he was so much bigger then everyone else he looked so stupid.

he rushed out of the flat , he was so embarrassed god he was so stupid. 

*

he didn’t talk to the boys for a while, they posted the video and he ignored the night ever happening. they texted him a bunch but he just didn’t have the energy for responding. he was mortified.

he was just hanging out with otto watching some tv by himself when he heard a knock at his door, he went to open it to see his friends all standing there worried looks on their faces. 

“Hey Jamesy, glad to see you feelin’ better.” Will said letting himself into the house, Alex and George following him, “How are you doin’ mate?”

“i’m okay, what are you guys doin’ here?” James asked fidgety.

“Just worried ‘bout you man.” George said giving James a pitiful look, “ what happened last week?” 

“I was just a bit stressed that week sorry guys.” James said shrugging dismissively. 

“Jimmy that wasn’t just stress, what happened man? you can tell us don’t sorry, we just want to be able to help you next time.” Will said softly putting his hand on James’ shoulder. 

“i, i have sensory issues, i was havin’ a bad day it’s fine. i promise it won’t happen again, i’m sorry.” James said looking down shamefully.

“Hey James don’t worry about it, we just wanna help, you didn’t burden us or anything.” Will brought James into his arms to comfort the bigger man knowing he was hurt. “so for next time, what should we do?” 

James was taken a back by his friends supports, he was blushing in a good way, “Thanks guys, when i’m havin’ bad days i just can’t handle loud noises or being touched it makes me overwhelmed and go into sensory overload, but if i go into that either move me to a room with nothin’ in it like a bathroom or such and just leave me there and i’ll calm down or grab me bag and my teddy helps me calm down. he’s soft and very textured it helps me ground myself.” James said shyly worried about his friends. 

“You got it James, jus tell us when yer havin’ a bad day, okay Jimbo?” will said letting go of him and looking at him making sure he was gonna tell them. 

“I will, i promise,, thank you guys so much. i’m sorry i’m like this, i know it sucks.”

“hey man the only thing that sucks and that you’ve been doin’ this alone for so long, none of us mind, we love you.” Alex said hugging James. 

“yeah James, i love you man.” George said joining in on the hug, then Will joining in James never felt so much love from his friends, he felt safe. 

*

The boys were at a party, James was having a bad day but he couldn’t bring himself to down the mood for his friends so he didn’t mention it when his friends picked him up. He deeply regretted coming that night though, his friends where all plastered and he was dying on the sidelines from all the noise and drunk people bumping into him. He scanned the room constantly for his friends but they where all to busy to be bothered to check in with their friend. 

Maybe they didn’t care about him, James thought, he pushed the thought away he didn’t tell them he was freaking out it’s his fault. He was pressed against the wall, he finally lost it when some drunk girl spilled her drink all over his shoes, he was freaking out. Fuck this texture was awful, he couldn’t free himself from the following wetness trapped in his shoes. 

He ran to the bathroom holding back tears and slammed the door shut behind him,, he’s slumped against the door falling down sobbing. He threw his shoes off in a panic. The feeling of his socks sticking to him sent him over the edge he couldn’t take it, he wished any of his friends where they to help him but alas they didn’t even know where he was. 

fuck fuck fuck ,, he thought he was gonna die alone in this strangers bathroom. right as he was accepting his death he heard a knock on the door.

“James, James mate let me in i needa stay with you, George is gonna find Will and get you some water so we can head home lemme stay with you Jimbo.”

James may have been dying on that bathroom floor but he loved his friends, he would do anything for them and he knew they would do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> this is very ooc and i apologize but i promise my next ones will be better !! i very largely based james off of my experiences so i hope some others can relate !! thanks so much for taking ur time to read this !! i would love if you could leave some kudos and a comment if you have time !! 
> 
> disclaimer,, this is all fictional as with all my writing, please never harass any of the people mentioned in my fics or show them this. this is just fictional writing for the sake of entertainment/vent.
> 
> follow my twitter if you have time @screwingurmum !! love you stay safe !! xx


End file.
